The Empress and Her Knight
by vampireXgirl13X
Summary: (A FefXKarkat RP I did on MSPARP; the format is like the chat log, but without the whole "lost connection" crap) Her Imperial Radiance Feferi is feeling down and stressed; can her loyal Head Knight, Karkat, brighten her mood? Rated M for lovey-dovey sexy times


CG: *KNEELS BEFORE FEFERI.* EMPRESS.

CC: (smiles) Knig)(t. You may rise, Karkat. *glub* 38)

CG: *STANDS UP.* THANK YOU, YOUR HIGHNESS.

CC: (grins and giggles) Please, Karkat; w)(en we are alone, you can call me by name, you know. (says softer) After all, you're t)(e only one w)(o actually makes me feel normal.

CG: SORRY, FEFERI. SO WHAT DID YOU NEED?

CC: Only your company . . . I'm so worn out from everyfin. I need someone w)(o can make me forget all of t)(e )(ectic fins going on . . . (slumps in )(er plus)( seat and frowns slig)(tly, )(er brow furrowed)

CG: DO YOU WANT TO TALK OR SOMETHING THEN?

CC: Please? *glub* I'm very curious as to )(ow you've been. (smiles brig)(tly at )(im) S)(orely it's a lot more interesting t)(an my boring "royal duties."

CG: *SIGHS.* WELL I ARGUED WITH A DRUNKEN TEREZI AND GAMZEE, I GOT IN A FIST FIGHT WITH VRISKA AND I HAD TO BEAT ERIDAN OFF WITH A FUCKING STICK.

CC: . . . . W)(AT?! O_o W)(at in t)(e world . . . Wait. You aren't )(urt, are you?! Are you? O)( my cod, I swear, if Vriska or -Eridan )(urt you, so kelp me . . . *glubglubglub*

CG: *FROWNS.* YOU DO KNOW I'M A KNIGHT RIGHT? YOU REMEMBER THAT FUCKING DAY RIGHT? THE WHOLE KNIGHT PROCESS, THE FUCKING STAB I TOOK TO PROTECT YOU? DO YOU REALLY THINK VRISKA COULD ACTUALLY HURT ME AND I MEANT ERIDAN WOULDN'T STOP TRYING TO GET IN MY FUCKING PANTS.

CC: (s)(ivers at t)(e mention of t)(e stab wound, gripping t)(e arms of )(er seat) Yes, I remember . . . all too w)(ale . . . And I'm sorry, I was just worried . . . (looks down) I just . . . *sig)(* I don't like t)(e t)(oug)(t of you getting )(urt . . . . WAIT. -Eridan was trying to do W)(AT? *glub* (looks almost angry, )(er eye twitc)(ing)

CG: JUST WHAT HE DOES WITH EVERYONE. HE FLIRTS WITH EVERYONE LIKE HIS FUCKING LIFE DEPENDS ON IT.

CC: *sig)(* I reelly need to reel )(im in and give )(im a reality c)(eck . . . . AGAIN. (lets out an exasperated breat)(, t)(en gives )(im a smile) Sorry aboat t)(at, Crabcatc)(. *glub* But reelly . . . . (adds in a low mutter) )(e knows )(ow I feel aboat you . . .

CG: ABOAT ME? HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOAT ME?

CC: (blus)(es brig)(tly and looks at )(im in embarrassed surprise) O)( s)(ip. You )(eard t)(at? Wait, no, nevermind . . . . *glubglubglub* (_/_')

CG: *LOOKS AT HER SUSPICIOUSLY BUT DOESN'T PUSH THE MATTER.* ANYWAYS, HOW HAS YOUR DAY BEEN GOING?

CC: (frowns and )(er blus)( fades) Ug)()()( . . . . One fin rig)(t after t)(e otter. (s)(akes )(er )(ead, t)(en sig)(s) First I )(ad to go sea -Equius aboat t)(at new project )(e's working on, and t)(e poor jellyfis)( couldn't even get one word out before )(e dropped to t)(e floor in a sweat.

CG: REALLY? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU HAVE HIM WORKING ON THAT HE STARTED SWEATING AS SOON AS YOU TALKED TO HIM ABOUT IT?

CC: It wasn't even t)(at; apparently, t)(e pride I )(ad in my face for t)(e new ve)(icle )(e's making for me made )(im feel so . . . overw)(elmed, I t)(ink is t)(e word? Yes, overw)(elmed, t)(at it must've made )(im pass out. *glub-sig)(*

CG: NEW VEHICLE? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU HAVE HIM MAKING THAT YOU MADE HIM PASS OUT WITH HOW PROUD YOU ARE?

CC: I believe t)(e )(umans call it a "motorcycle."

CC: T)(en, to make matters worse, a bunc)( of )(is robots "woke up" and started going berserk.

CG: WERE YOU HURT?!

CC: No . . . not muc)( . . . . *glub* (avoids eye contact)

CG: NOT MUCH? WHAT HAPPENED?

CC: (bites )(er lip, t)(en sig)(s, closing )(er eyes) Okay, I may or may not )(ave gotten singed by one t) (ad )(eat vision . . .

CG: LET ME SEE IT. *VERY CONCERNED.*

CC: (blus)(es a bit, t)(en lifts )(er long w)(ite skirt onto )(er lap; a large singe mark is on )(er upper rig)(t t)(ig)()

CC: W)(ale, at least t)(e robot works . . .

CG: *BLUSHES AND THEN INSPECTS THE WOUND.* ... DOES IT BURN?

CC: Not . . . reelly . . . *glub* (blus)(es a bit darker, t)(e color spreading to )(er fins)

CG: DOES IT HURT? *POKING AROUND THE AREA GENTLY.*

CC: (jumps a bit and w)(impers, clenc)(ing )(er eyes s)(ut) . . . . Okay, it )(urts a little . . .

CG: *FROWNS.* I THINK YOU SHOULD GET READY TO BED, THE COOL WATER SHOULD HELP TAKE AWAY SOME OF THE STING.

CC: N-no, I'll be fin. Wit)( my Life powers, it s)(ould )(eal on its own in about a )(alf )(our. I just got t)(e wound before I called you in. *glub* (grins a bit) T)(at's also w)(y t)(e rest of my appearance is a bit diss)(evelled. *giggle*

CG: *SIGHS AND BACKS AWAY A LITTLE.* YOU HAD ME WORRIED...

CC: (furrows )(er brow) W)(y would you be so worried, Crabcatc)(? *glub* I'm not t)(at delicate . . . After all, I used to roleplay wit)( Vriska at tides *c)(uckle*

CG: THAT DOESN'T MAKE YOU FUCKING INVINCIBLE. BESIDES I KNOW YOU CAN'T WORRY ABOUT YOURSELF SO I NEED TO WORRY ABOUT YOU TWICE AS MUCH.

CC: (blus)(es brig)(tly, ducking )(er )(ead and smiling) W-w)(ale, I-I guess t)(at's okay . . . . (looks up at )(im) By t)(e wave . . . W)(y did you get into a fig)(t wit)( Vriska anywaves?

CG: *GRUMBLES.* ... BECAUSE SHE WOULDN'T STOP FUCKING WITH ME...

CC: W)(at did s)(e do, Karcrab? (sets )(er goggles aside to look at )(im wit)( curious eyes)

CG: *MUMBLES.* SHE WAS SAYING HOW I WAS YOUR LOYAL GUARD CRAB AND HOW FLUSHED I MUST BE FOR YOU TO BE SUCH A GOOD CRABBY...

CC: (blus)(es a brig)(t fusc)(ia t)(e likes of w)(ic)( Alternia )(as never seen) O/O O-o)( . . . and, u-u)(m, w-w-w)(at did y-you say t-to )(er . . . ?

CG: TO SHUT HER BULGE SUCKING MOUTH BEFORE I SHUT IT FOR HER... AND THEN WE GOT IN THE FIST FIGHT.

CC: (erupts into giggles, t)(en giggle-snorts; )(er eyes widen an s)(e covers )(er mout)() S)(ip, I )(ate my laug)( . . . But anywaves, o)( my cod 3XD

CG: WHY? YOUR LAUGH IS PRETTY. *TRYING TO KEEP HIMSELF FROM LAUGHING AS WELL.*

CC: (blus)(es even more, t)(e color going down to )(er neck gills; keeps laug)(ing and giggle-snorting) I sound *giggle-snort* l-like and o-oink- *giggle-snort* oinkbeast, t)(oug)( . . . . But o)( my cod, t)(at is just *giggle-snort* too FUNNY 3XD

CG: YEAH BUT IT'S CUTE ON YOU. *A FEW GIGGLES LEAVING HIS LIPS.*

CC: (immediately stops, staring at )(im wit)( )(er brig)(t blus)( still t)(ere) . . . Wow . . . you )(ave suc)( a sweet laug)(, Crabcatc)( . . . *glub*

CG: *HIS CHEEKS TURN RED.* YEAH, WELL, DON'T TELL ANYONE I NEED TO LOOK TOUGH YOU KNOW.

CC: (grins, a playful spark in )(er brig)(t eyes) But of course, Karcrab. But . . . may I ask you a question . . . ? And, please . . . I-I would love it if you would be )(onest in answering . . .

CG: WHAT IS IT?

CC: U-u)(m, aboat w)(at Vriska said . . . . A-are y-you . . . u-u)(m, a-are you f-fl-flus)(ed . . . f-for me . . . ? *glubglubglub*

CG: *TURNS BRIGHT RED.* WELL...UHHH...M-MAYBE JUST A LITTLE...

CC: (blinks in surprise a couple of times, t)(en smiles softly; reac)(es )(er )(ands out to grasp )(is own, pulling )(im closer to )(er) Reelly? 3:)

CG: *HE TURNS REDDER AT THE SUDDEN CONTACT.* Y-YEAH REALLY...

CC: (grins so wide )(er dimples s)(ow) W)(ale, t)(en . . . you want to know somefin?

CG: WHAT? *NOTICING THE GRIN.*

CC: (stands and leans forward to w)(isper in )(is ear) T)(e color of my feelings for you are as brig)(t a red as your blood . . . .

CG: *HIS ENTIRE FACE AND NECK TURN RED.* Y-YOU DON'T SAY.

CC: (c)(uckles and pulls back a bit to look )(im in t)(e eyes) M)(m . . . And you know w)(at else?

CG: W-WHAT? *A LITTLE DAZED.*

CC: (bumps )(er fore)(ead against )(is softly) I-I'd . . . . reelly like it if . . . y-you'd be my matesprit . . . . But, only if YOU want to. I don't want it to be a )(AV-E TO for you . . .

CG: I'D LIKE NOTHING BETTER, FEFERI.

CC: (grins and a few tears of joy escape )(er eyes, making streaks of fusc)(ia down )(er face) *giggle* 3:')

CG: *WIPES AWAY ONE OF HER TEARS AND KISSES HER CHEEK.*

CC: (lets out a sig)( of comfort, t)(en tentatively cups )(is c)(eek in )(er )(and) *c)(uckle* T)(e -Empress and )(er Knig)(t; sounds almost like one of your romcoms . . . .

CG: IF IT WAS ONE OF MY ROMCOMS YOU WOULD OF KISSED ME BY NOW.

CC: (grins and winks at )(im) I was getting to t)(at, Karkat 3;) (s)(yly kisses )(im, softly pressing )(er lips to )(is)

CG: *KISSES HER BACK GENTLY.*

CC: (wraps )(er arms around )(is neck, pressing )(erself to )(im and letting out a soft sig)( of )(appiness)

CG: *WRAPS HIS ARMS AROUND HER, PUSHING A LITTLE INTO THE KISS.*

CC: (gasps slig)(tly, )(er mout)( opening a bit)

CG: *MOVES HIS LIPS AWAY A LITTLE.* ARE YOU OK?

CC: (nods slig)(tly, murmuring against )(is lips) I was just surprised . . . but . . . I liked it . . . (blus)(es brig)(tly, glancing down)

CG: I'M GLAD YOU DO. *GIVING HER LIPS A QUICK PECK.*

CC: (bite )(er lip and mumbles s)(yly) C-could you . . . kiss me like t)(at again . . . ?

CG: *KISSES HER AGAIN.*

CC: (smiles into t)(e kiss and lets out a loud purr; s)(e detac)(es, blus)(ing even brig)(ter in embarrassment) O)( cod . . . )(ow embarrassing . . . (^/^')

CG: *KISSES HER AGAIN.*

CC: (kisse back, purring louder and longer) *puurrrRRRRRRR~*

CG: *BREAKS THE KISS AND BEGINS LAUGHING.*

CC: (puffs out )(er c)(eeks in embarrassment, almost looking like a puffer fis)( ) /

CG: *KISSES HER PUFFED OUT CHEEKS AND CONTINUES LAUGHING.*

CC: W)(at's so funny?

CC: *glubglubglub*

CG: W-WHY ARE YOU PURRING. *STILL LAUGHING.* YOU SOUND LIKE NEPETA HAHAHA.

CC: (ducks )(er )(ead) I-I can purr, too, w)(en I'm )(appy . . . or feeling intensely )(appy emotions . . . . I'm s)(ore you could, too . . .

CG: *CHUCKLES SOFTLY.* MAYBE WE SHOULD TRY AND FIND OUT.

CC: (blinks a bit in surprise, t)(en looks up, grinning misc)(eiviously) O)(~? Is t)(at an invitation, my beloved Knig)(t~ . . . ? 3;)

CG: IT MIGHT BE, MY LOVELY EMPRESS.

CC: W)(ale, t)(en . . . (leans forward and kisses )(im a bit )(arder t)(an before, outlining )(is lips wit)( )(er tongue; detac)(es and murmurs against t)(em) would my strong knig)(t mind carrying me to my pillow pile and joining me so we can test t)(at out~?

CG: IT WOULD BE MY HONOR. *SWEEPING HER OFF HER LEGS AND CARRYING HER TO THE PILE.*

CC: (gasps at t)(e sudden movement and giggles like a little girl) Tee)(ee ^/^

CG: *PLACES HER DOWN GENTLY IN THE PILE, GIVING HER A FEW KISSES ON HER CHEEKS AND NOSE.*

CC: (smiles softly, t)(en pulls )(im down; flips t)(em over so s)(e is on top, )(er legs on eit)(er side of )(im) W)(ale, let's sea if I can make you purr~ . . .

CG: *GIVES HER A TEASING SMILE.* WELL I'M WAITING.

CC: (grins down at )(im, t)(en immediately goes down to )(is neck, trailing )(er tongue up and down it, gently kissing, nibbling, and sucking on t)(e skin t)(ere)

CG: MMMM~

CC: (begins undoing )(is s)(irt, slipping )(er )(and underneat)( it to lig)(tly trail )(er nails across )(is abs, t)(en gently resting )(er )(and on t)(e stab wound)

CC: I will never let you get )(urt like t)(at for me ever again . . .

CG: THAT'S NOT FOR YOU TO DECIDE. *KISSING HER HEAD SOFTLY.* BESIDES, I WOULD GLADLY GET STABBED AGAIN IF IT MEANT YOU'RE SAFE.

CC: (s)(akes )(er )(ead and sig)(s, smiling softly at )(im) And just )(ow safe would I be if you were to not be able to kelp me defend myself, silly? *glub* (covers )(is mout)( wit)( a kiss before )(e can answer, moving )(er )(and lower, drawing invisible circle down )(is stomac)( to t)(e waistline of )(is pants)

CG: *KISSES HER BACK BEFORE MOVING HIS LIPS AWAY A LITTLE.* WELL HOW AM I GOING TO DEFEND YOU IF I DON'T TAKE A FEW STABS?

CC: By being smart and using your t)(inkpan so you get rid of t)(em before t)(ey even get a c)(ance to )(urt you. *glub*

CG: *KISSES HER NOSE.* THAT'S NO FUN. BESIDES, IF I DIDN'T GET STABBED I DOUBT YOU WOULD OF EVEN REMEMBER MY NAME.

CC: Karkat . . . )(ow could I ever forget you? (smiles softly down at )(im, stroking )(is face) I glub you far too muc)( . . . I )(ave for sweeps.

CG: I WISH YOU HAD TOLD ME BEFORE. *MOVING HIS HANDS UNDER HER DRESS AND UP TO HER SIDES.*

CC: (bites )(er lip and tries to focus on breat)(ing at an even pace) I-I wanted to . . . so badly . . . I was afraid you'd reject me.

CG: HOW COULD I EVER REJECT YOU?

CC: W-w)(ale, I'm not T)(AT amazing. I )(ave my flaws . . . and a bunc)( of t)(em *glub* (moves )(er )(ad back to t)(e waist of )(is pants, beginning to undo t)(em)

CG: THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU SO AMAZING THOUGH FEFERI. *TRAILING HIS FINGERS UP AND DOWN HER SIDES.*

CC: (smiles tenderly at )(im, undoing )(is pants and teasing across )(is )(ipbones wit)( )(er nails) T)(-t)(ank you, Karkat . . . .

CG: IT'S THE TRUTH FEFERI. *LYING BACK IN THE PILLOWS.*

CC: (grins and t)(e playful spark is back in )(er eyes; s)(e takes )(is s)(irt off, t)(en pulls )(is pants off as well; rubs against t)(e growing bulge in )(is boxers, dragging )(er nails up and down )(is c)(est)

CG: MMM~ FEFERI... *CLOSING HIS EYES AS BLOOD RUSHES TO HIS BULGE*

CC: (rubs a bit )(arder, kissing over )(is )(eart & beginning to feel )(erself become wet)

CG: F-FEFERI... *GROANING LIGHTLY.*

CC: Yes~? *glub* (begins to pant slig)(tly)

CG: I-IT FEELS SO GOOD...

CC: G-good . . . (moves so t)(at s)(e is straddling )(im; begins to grind against )(im, letting out a quiet w)(imper)

CG: *BEGINS PULLING HER DRESS UP OVER HER HEAD.* LET'S GET RID OF THIS.

CC: ()(elps )(im pull it off & tosses it aside; is left in )(er w)(ite lace bra & matc)(ing panties) Karkat . . . . (leans down and kisses )(im deeply, grinding against )(im once more)

CG: *RETURNS THE KISS, REACHING BEHIND HER TO START UNDOING HER BRA.*

CC: (detac)(es and rises, looking down at )(im, a slig)(t frown on )(er face) You still )(aven't purred . . . *glub* Per)(aps I'm not . . . trying )(ard enoug)(?

CG: YOU KNOW ME, I'M VERY STUBBORN... MAYBE I WANT MORE BEFORE I PURR FOR YOU.

CC: O)(~? W)(at would you like, Crabcatc)(?

CG: I WANT YOU. *LEANING UP AND KISSING HER LOVINGLY.*

CC: (kisses back, wrapping )(er arms around )(is neck, pressing )(er c)(est against )(is)

CG: *PUSHES INTO THE KISS A LITTLE MORE.*

CC: (flips t)(em over so )(e's on top; detac)(es and looks up at )(im, a small smirk on )(er face) If you want me, you )(ave me. *glub*

CG: *KISSES AT HER NECK, MOVING A HAND DOWN TO RUB AT HER WETNESS.*

CC: A-a)(! O-o)()()(~ . . . *glub* F-fuck . . .

CG: *CONTINUES KISSING HER NECK GENTLY, PULLING HER PANTIES DOWN.*

CC: (bites )(er lip in anticipation, s)(ivering) K-Karkat~ . . . *puurrRRR~*

CG: FEFERI... *RUBBING HIS BULGE AGAINST HER OPENING.*

CC: M-mmp)(~ . . . F-fuck . . . K-Karkat . . . . Please~?

CG: PLEASE WHAT? *KISSING UNDER HER FIN.*

CC: *w)(imper* P-please . . . I n-need you i-inside me . . .

CG: *PUSHES HIS BULGE INTO HER.*

CC: (cries out and arc)(es )(er back, biting )(er lip) *g-glub*

CG: *NIBBLES LIGHTLY ON HER FIN, GOING DEEPER INTO HER.*

CC: K-KARKAT~ . . . O)( cooood~

CG: *BEGINS SLOWLY THRUSTING IN AND OUT OF HER.*

CC: (adjusts & begins to try & meet )(is t)(rusts, moaning & muttering )(is name over and over)

CG: *THRUSTS FASTER AND HARDER, MUTTERING HER NAME.* FEFERI...I LOVE YOU...

CC: I-I love you to- O)( COOOD~ . . . (bites into )(is s)(oulder, not )(ard enoug)(t to draw blood, but )(ard enoug)( to leave a mark) S-so clooOOOooose~!

CG: *KISSES HER NECK AND CONTINUES THRUSTING.*

CC: Karkat Karkat Karkaaat~ . . . . L-look at m-me . . . ?

CG: *LOOKS HER IN THE EYES, STILL KEEPING UP WITH HIS THRUSTS.*

CC: (smiles at )(im tenderly, t)(en )(old )(is face in )(er )(ands) I love y-you, Karkat . . . . *gasp* Forever~ . . .

CG: I LOVE YOU FEFERI, NOW AND FOREVER. *KISSES HER AS HE THRUSTS FASTER AND HARDER.*

CC: (meets )(is t)(rusts fervently, snaking )(er tonguue into )(is mout)()

CG: *RUNS HIS TONGUE UNDER HERS, HIS THRUSTS STARTING TO GET A LITTLE UNCOORDINATED AS HE NEARS HIS LIMIT.*

CC: (pulls back on a gasp, panting) F-fuck . . . I-I'm close Karkat . . . Karkat Karkat KARKAAAAT~! (s)(ivers as s)(e cums, clenc)(ing & unclenc)(ing around )(im)

CG: *LEANS IN, BURYING HIS FACE IN HER NECK AS HE BEGINS THROBBING.* I'M ABOUT TO CUM TOO FEFERI!

CC: (keeps moving )(er )(ips, determined to )(ave )(im cum as well; runs )(er nails over )(is back, nomming on )(is neck)

CG: H-HERE IT COMES FEFERI! *WITH A FEW FINAL THRUSTS HE PUSHES DEEP INTO FEFERI AND REACHES HIS LIMIT.*

CC: (cums again at t)(e feeling, s)(ivering once more; )(ugs )(im tig)(tly to )(er, w)(ispering "I love you" over and over)

CG: *ROLLS OVER, PULLING HER WITH HIM SO THAT HER HEAD IS RESTING ON HIS CHEST.* I LOVE YOU TOO FEFERI. *A PURR ESCAPES HIM AS HE CLOSES HIS EYES.*

CC: (smiles and lets out a small giggle) It worked . . . made you purr, Crabcatc)(~ . . .

CG: YOU DID. *KISSING BETWEEN HER HORNS.* YOU SHOULD MAKE ME PURR MORE OFTEN.

CC: (gives )(im a wide, smirky grin) O)(, MOST definitely. You can count on me making you purr moor, Karkat; t)(at's a promise. 3;3

CG: *GRINS AND NUZZLES HIS HEAD AGAINST HER.* GLAD TO HEAR IT.

CC: (c)(uckles, t)(en it turns into a yawn) O-o)( my . . . You wore me out, Karcrab. *glub* We bot)( need sleep . . .

CG: *FROWNS.* I DON'T FEEL LIKE SLEEPING... *HOLDS HER TIGHTLY AGAINST HIM.* I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO LET YOU GO...

CC: W)(o said you )(ad to, beloved Knig)(t? *glub* (clings to )(im, smiling softly; murmurs as s)(e begins to drift off) Sleep wit)( me . . . .

CG: *STROKES HER HAIR GENTLY.* I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU LIKE SLEEPING IN THE WATER. *LOOKING OVER AT THE SECRET POND THAT ACTUALLY LEAD TO HER REAL BED.* I DON'T WANT TO TAKE YOU FROM THAT...

CC: (smiles and nuzzles )(im closer) I love you moor t)(an t)(e water . . . Please . . . stay wit)( me?

CG: OF COURSE. *SMILING AND HOLDING HER CLOSE.*

CC: (giggles softly before falling asleep, a small smile on )(er face)

CG: *DRIFTS OFF TO SLEEP A HOUR AFTER HER.*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(A/N: Okay, come on, say it with me now: AWWWWW~! ^w^ That had to literally be one of the cutest KatFish RPs I've ever done. And lemme tell ya, it's possible turn outs like these that make KatFish one of my OTPs. The whole Knight & Empress thing is really interesting, and it kinda brings back the idea of "courtly love," but a bit different.

Of course, half the redit goes to the Karkat RPer who I did this with and if they ever see this, then I hope they try and contact me soon so we can exchange Tumblrs. Seriously, one of the best Karkats EVER~ ^w^ )


End file.
